Once Upon A Dream
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: "I know you; I've dance with you once upon a dream"  The great dance of 1x19 from Elena's POV


**I wrote this in 20 minutes after re-reading my favorite scenes at the Shadow Souls (which I have to say is the best book like ever) and re-watching the dance…**

**So this is the dance, from Elena's point of view (few feelings/moments are from the book – but's it's pretty much the same)**

**Anyway I hope you like it! Peview!**

**Once Upon A Dream**

I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream…

I walked down the stairs with a big fake smile on my face cause I knew Stefan won't be in there. But I was still hoping.

Then I saw Erik. The guy Amanda was supposed to dance with. My escort, wasn't anywhere to be seen. For a second, I wanted to cry, scream and quit. But then everything changed.

Damon appeared, replacing Stefan's absence.

Nevertheless it didn't feel like it. The way he looked at me with a smile saying _you are beautiful_ made me feel that, Damon standing there, was the way it always supposed to be. I smiled lightly but this time it was real.

" Where is Stefan?" I whispered.

"I don't know" he answered , he hold my hand and we walked out of the house to perform the dance. I was still anxious about Stefan. Where is he? Why isn't he here?

I was so confident dancing with him at the rehearsals and now it seemed so…new.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked bowing.

"Right now we have to get through this" he told me.

I was worried about what people would say. Jenna, Bonnie…

In the beginning, Damon was looking anywhere but me, but when the dance really started he looked me straight in the eyes.

The movements now seemed more easy, like I knew them always.

Damon smiled to me and I couldn't take my eyes of him. I can't say it didn't surprise me….The way he was looking at me. The way I was looking at him…

Our hands never touched, but it was like we didn't need that to connect.

_The whole touching thing is overrated. _I felt something telling me. Just by looking at each other was enough.

The world around me begun to blur. For this moment there was just Damon for me.

Just before the chorus we walked but lowing our hands.

But it wasn't over.

_All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace._

We both stepped forward and Damon _hold me in his embrace_.

I felt so good and I didn't hide it. It felt so right and so amazing. Like I was in a dream where nothing could hurt me or make me sad…

He was looking at me in way that made me feel unique. Like I wasn't his Katherine anymore. Now I was his Elena…

The song in a magic way changed in my head to Tchaikovsky's 'Sleeping Beauty'. No matter how ridiculous it sounds but since I was a kid I loved this classical music and lyrics that were with it.

_I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream…_

Especially that made my stomach melt but I didn't care how I look anymore. I didn't give a crap about what would everyone would say.

I couldn't help smiling. I just couldn't. I was so happy…

How in the world a dance can have this kind of affect? It's just a dance after all….or is it?

For me -and I am pretty sure for Damon too-, it was more than that…

It was a way to get away from the pain, from worries… away from the world, and to go to our own fairytale where we could be together.

Damon smiled back, as if he had read my thoughts..

We danced like that for a while and then…we had to separate. I stayed a little longer there, with his hands around me waist until Damon pushed me gently back.

I was still smiling.

There was a moment after the music stopped, when me and Damon were looking at each other with yearning, happiness, passion…still trapped in the beautiful fairytale we had create…

The dance seemed too long and too short at the same time if that's possible. It was enough time to feel all these new emotions and too short because I never wanted them to end.

Then I realized that I shouldn't feel all these things. It was forbidden. And especially for Damon.

I still wished to have the chance to dance with him again and again and again…But I now it was over. For once and for all. I can't feel like that for him. I shouldn't….

_I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, I was in love with you once upon a dream._

If only it would be more than that….


End file.
